


Bite The Hand That Feeds

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Lucci seduces Iceburg, searching for the truth. (pwp)
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Iceburg
Kudos: 13





	Bite The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry Iceburg.)

Lucci has heard the rumours spoken in hushed whispers, saying he enjoys a mark much more if it resisted. He does nothing to silence them. They work to his advantage. But it makes no difference to Lucci either way whether his target was willing or unwilling. When they’re a job, they’re a means to an end. No more a thrill to him either way.

That Iceburg walks straight into his lure does disappoint him though, Lucci realises. Mainly because he has to admit he had made the error of thinking that Iceburg, lofty reputation that he'd earned, would have been stronger minded than that.

In this city so ignorantly enjoying the bliss of peace-time, their chosen leader was weak.

Pinning Iceburg much harder than necessary to the wall, it takes all Lucci has not to tell him so through his biting teeth. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he says instead, using his grating bird voice that’s so absurd he hopes Iceburg feels it mocking him.

As Lucci presses his body aggressively against him, his grip chafing Iceburg’s wrists, Iceburg is breathy and practically begging. “You wouldn’t give the voice a rest for tonight?”

He grinds up against Lucci’s hips. Not even an ounce of effort required to get him hard.

“Mm very charming of course.” Another kiss, extended far too long. “But it’s a little off putting.”

His dark painted lips press desperately to Lucci’s. Between them and Iceburg’s tongue, lapping horribly undignified, Lucci has to tear himself away to catch a much needed breath.

“But this is my real voice Boss.”

Iceburg laughs. “Oh I doubt that very much.”

Lucci starts moving on. He can’t take any more of Iceburg’s overly keen mouth nearly suffocating him.

He unpins his wrists and reaches to tear off Iceburg’s belt. He flips out his warm cock with an ice cold hand. Pitifully, it was already slightly weeping. It was obvious he hadn’t been touched in a very long time.

_Where are the blueprints Iceburg?_

Iceburg’s breath hitches. “I feel I have a good idea what your voice might sound like though.”

It’s frustration rather than sadism that has him gripping Iceburg’s dick so hard as he pumps it. But if this wasn’t all about trying to get him to talk, Lucci wouldn’t hesitate to gag him.

“Hm, deep, but not too much so. There’s ah-” Iceburg huffs. “A very calm, measured tone to it.”

Iceburg’s dick is slick and twitching as Lucci's hand roughs along it.

In heavy panting staccato, Iceburg admits, “I’ve imagined it might sound very good calling my name.”

_How conceited, Iceburg._

Lucci had wondered at times if he might have been different. But it only confirms all men of high status were as self-obsessed as the next, new money just the same as old. And just like the rest of them, all he wanted from Lucci was what they all wanted. Lucci’s thick cock fucking him until he didn’t need to think about his responsibilities any more.

Lucci’s going to make him finish in this hand job and give him no such satisfaction.

His other hand reaches under overpriced fabric to tease his balls as well. Maybe he’d rip a hole in his nouveau riche suit to add insult to injury. 

“You want me to say it?” he coos.

“No,” Iceburg pants. “Not… not yet.”

“I’ll say it all you want, Iceburg. Croo coo.”

Between shallow breaths and a choked laugh, Lucci knows he has Iceburg at his mercy.

Iceburg shakes his head. His whole body is shaking in defeat. “Not in the pigeon voice.”

“This is all you’re getting so be grateful for it.” High pitch maintained, but Lucci doesn’t hold back the punch. 

With a whimpered shudder and arch into Lucci’s cruel hold, Iceburg comes into Lucci’s hand. It sprays up and tacks to his annoyingly expensive shirt.

After their sexual release, a target’s emotional one always chases soon after. Secrets spurt from them as thick and messy as their come does.

Their inevitable failure repulses him.

But the intel, he's gagging for.

It’ll only be a matter of seconds before Iceburg cracks and serves to Lucci what he’s rightfully earned from the exchange.

He waits.


End file.
